The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON movies Paramount Pictures Presents A Nickelodeon Movies Production in association with United Plankton Pictures THE SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS MOVIE Closing Credits Co-Directed and Produced by Stephen Hillenburg Directed by Mark Dindal Screenplay by Jon Hurwitz Hayden Schlossburg Michael McCullers Greg Mottola Written and Storyboarded by Derek Drymon & Tim Hill & Stephen Hillenburg & Kent Osborne & Aaron Springer & Paul Tibbitt Based on a Story and the Series Created by Stephen Hillenburg Producer Julia Pistor Executive Producer Albie Hecht Executive Producers Gina Shay Derek Drymon Sequence Director Derek Drymon Sequence Director Mark Osborne Director of Photography Jerzy Zielinski Production Designer Nick Jennings Joe Moshier Editor Lynn Hobson Supervising Animation Director Alan Smart Mark Dindal Lead Storyboard Artist Sherm Cohen Gary Trousdale Animation Directors Dong Kun Won Yu Mun Jeong Hoon Choi Hee Man Yang Sang Kyun Shin Music by Gregor Narholz George S. Clinton Executive Music Producer Karyn Rachtman Line Producer Aaron Parry Associate Producer Ramsey Naito Story Edited by Tim Hill Karey Kirkpatrick Main Cast (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) TOM KENNY as SpongeBob CLANCY BROWN as Mr. Krabs RODGER BUMPASS as Squidward BILL FAGERBAKKE as Patrick Star MR. LAWRENCE as Plankton JILL TALLEY as Karen (The Computer Wife) CAROLYN LAWRENCE as Sandy MARY JO CATLETT as Mrs. Puff JEFFREY TAMBOR as King Neptune SCARLETT JOHANSSON as Mindy TONY JAY as Dennis DAVID HASSELHOFF as Himself Cast (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) Squinty The Pirate KRISTOPHER LOGAN Bonesy The Pirate D.P. FITZGERALD Scruffy The Pirate COLE McKAY Stitches The Pirate DYLAN HAGGERTY Captain Bart The Pirate BART McCARTHY Inky The Pirate HENRY KINGI Tiny The Pirate RANDOLPH JONES Upper Deck The Pirate PAUL ZIES Fingers The Pirate GERARD GREISBAUM Tangles The Pirate AARON HENDRY Gummy The Pirate p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} MAXIE SANTILLAN Leatherbeard The Pirate PETER DeYOUNG Tango The Pirate GINO MONTESINOS Pokey The Pirate JOHN SICILIANO Cookie The Pirate DAVID STIFEL Martin The Pirate ALEX BAKER Sniffy The Pirate ROBIN RUSSELL Salty The Pirate TOMMY SCHOOLER Stovepipe The Pirate BEN WILSON Dooby The Pirate JOSE ZELAY Usher MAGEINA TOVAH Concession Guys CHRIS CUMMINS TODD DUFFEY Narrator, Gary, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Houston Voice TOM KENNY Man Cop, Phil, Perch Perkins, Waiter, Attendant #1, Thug #1, Coughing Fish, Twin #1, Frog Fish Monster, Freed Fish, Sandals DEE BRADLEY BAKER Reporter, Driver, Ice Cream Lady SIRENA IRWIN Fish #4 RODGER BUMPASS Fish #2, Chum Customer, Local Fish BILL FAGERBAKKE Fish #7, Attendant #2 (Lloyd) MR. LAWRENCE Old Lady JILL TALLEY Pearl LORI ALAN Fish #3, Tough Fish #1 (Victor) TOM WILSON Squire, Goofy Goober Announcer, Thief CARLOS ALAZRAQUI Prisoner p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} JOSHUA SETH Singing Goofy Goober TIM BLANEY The Screamer, Voice of Fisherman DEREK DRYMON Laughing Bubble AARON SPRINGER Cyclops Diver AARON HENDRY Voice of the Cyclops NEIL ROSS Voice of the Parrot STEPHEN HILLENBURG Fisherman MICHAEL PATRICK BELL Digital Art Director TANIA FRANCISCO Production Manager ANDREW EGIZIANO Additional Casting by CARROLL DAY KIMBLE PAULA KAPLAN Storyboard Production Storyboard Artists CALEB MEURER MIKE ROTH TUCK TUCKER ERIK C. WIESE Storyboard Revisionists ZEUS CERVAS HEATHER MARTINEZ TED SEKO Design Character Designers JOE MOSHIER THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON SHERM COHEN TODD WHITE CAREY YOST Conceptual Character Designers TIM BJORKLAND KAZ CRAIG KELLMAN BOBBY LONDON DOUG ALLEN AARON SPRINGER Background Designer KENNY PITTENGER Prop Designer THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON Layout Layout Supervisor MARCO CINELLO Layout Artists p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} CASEY ALEXANDER FIDES GUTIERREZ KAREN HAMROCK AUDREY STEADMAN Layout Revisionist EDUARDO ACOSTA Los Angeles Animation Crew Animation Timing Directors ANDREW OVERTOOM TOM YASUMI Animatic Assembly Supervisor ANDY TAUKE Animation Supervisor FRANK MOLIERI Overseas Animation Supervisor SCOTT MANSZ Animators Patrick Star - WAYNE CARLISI Spongebob SquarePants - CRYSTAL CHESNEY Dennis - MIKE ROTH Effects Animator JOHN BERMUDES Paris Animation Crew Animators Spongebob SquarePants - DANVILLE L'NEVERMORE Patrick Star - PIER CONTINERE Clean-Up Supervisor DEREK L’ESTRANGE Clean-Up Lead Key Clean-Up MICHELE SECILIA Clean-Up Crew Spongebob, Patrick, Dennis, Mr. Krabs - AIDAN FLYNN King Neptune, Mindy - YOON SOOK NAM Squidward - PHILLIP SUNG Background Painters PETER BENNETT KIT BOYCE ANDY CLARK WESLEY PAGUIO Digital Background Artist CAROLYN GUSKE Color Modelist DENE ANN HEMING Checker and Translator MISOON KIM Supervising Production Coordinator T. ASZUR HILL Supervising Editorial Coordinator LESLIE BARKER Layout and Art Direction Coordinator MIKE BODKIN Production Coordinator MEREDITH LAYNE Background and Animation Coordinator LOUIS MOULINET Outsourcing Coordinator p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} VAN STARLING Editorial Coordinator MARY BILLS Casting & Recording Supervisor JENNIE MONICA Assistant Production Coordinator PETER BUSCH Assistant Layout Coordinator JOSEPH A. GIARDINA 1st Assistant Editor RICH DIETL Assistant Editor ROBERT HEDLAND Production Auditor PATRICK R. SIEMBIEDA 1st Assistant Auditor DANA MICHAELSEN Assistant to Stephen Hillenburg NATHAN W. JOHNSON Assistants to Julia Pistor NIKI WILLIAMS DANIELLE L. VAUGHN Assistant to Gina Shay GABRIELLE A. THOMAS Additional Artists Additional Storyboard Artist CARSON KUGLER GARY TROUSDALE Additional Background Design PAULA SPENCE Additional Supervising Animators Patrick Star - BRUCE W. SMITH Spongebob SquarePants - ROBERTO CASALE Squidward Tentacles - PHILIP PIGNOTTI Sandy Cheeks - WILLIAM WALDMAN Mr. Krabs - MATT WILLIAMES Additional Effects Animators NOE GARCIA RODD MILLER Additional Clean-Up & Inbetween Artists DANIEL BOND KARENIA KAMINSKI TAO HUU NGUYEN Digital Ink and Painter EDDIE BAKSHI Claymation by MARK CABALLERO SEAMUS WALSH CHRIS FINNEGAN p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Technology Head of Technology DAVID KRAUSE Pre-Production Technology Support TIM AVERY VAL DELA ROSA Production Database Developers MATTHEW HULLUM KATHERINE SIMPSON Editorial Assistant KELLY DONNELLAN Animatic Assembly Assistants CASEY ALEXANDER AARON ALEXOVICH DALE A. SMITH JUNG-A YOO Track Readers DALE BERRY MICHAEL EDMONDS ARMETTA HAMLETT Marketing Project Coordinators T. ASZUR HILL GABRIELLE A. THOMAS MARY BILLS Pre-Production Management TOK BRAUN DONNA CASTRICONE MONICA MITCHELL Additional Coordinator DANIELLE L. VAUGHN Production Assistants JASON DODSON AARON BROWN TODD DUFFEY TARSUS THOAS JACKSON ADAM LAGATTUTA UMA NITHIPALAN MICHAEL OZMUN ERIC SCHLEGEL RYAN SPENCE Script Transcription BRIAN STAMPNITSKY CHARLIE STICKNEY Overseas Animation Production by ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, INC. Executive Producer in Charge NIKKI VANZO Supervising Producer in Los Angeles HYEJOON YUN Production Manager CHUL HO KIM Production Coordination YEON HWA JEONG Production Translation YOUNG WON KIM Production Assistants p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} JEONG YOEL PARK SANG LAE LIM YOUNG NAM LEE Additional Animation Directors DONG SOO LEE JUN HEE YOO Animators SOOK TAEK JUNG SOO JUNG KANG BYUNG CHOON CHOI MI KYUNG MYUNG MIN KYUNG KANG YOUNG SOOK BYUN YOO SUNG KIM KUN HA SHIN YOUNG MI JUNG SUNG HOON KIM KI SOUNG YOUNG DAL CHOI SUNG HEE YIM IN HO KIM HYUK JOONG KWON SEONG HEE JANG SOEK KYOO KIM SUN YOUNG KIM JAE YOUNG KIM MYOUNG SOOK CHA MAL SOOK KIM YOON MIN CHO SEUNG JIN YOO BYUNG HWA LEE HYUNG TAE KIM Assistant Animation - Chief SUNG SOON CHO Assistant Animators JUNG WON BYUN JI YOUNG SON HAW SOON LEE SUN OK YOO HYUN MI JUNG JUNG AH KANG SO YOUNG KANG MI JIN HAN JIN SOOK KIM KYUNG JA OH BO YOUNG KOO BO MIN KIM HYE JIN CHO MI YEON BANG KAP SOO BAEK JIN HEE KIM HAE KYOUNG LEE JIN YOUNG YU SUN MI LEE LEE SANG EUN HYUNG JU LIM EUN HEE KIM HEE JEONG PARK EUN JU HWANG EUN YOUNG SEO EUN JU JI SOO KYOUNG LIM SO HEE LEE Animation Checkers JONG BUM PARK HYE JA KIM p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Background Painting Background Painting - Chiefs EUN SEO PARK KYUNG HEE KANG Background Painters EUN YOUNG LEE SOO EUN AHN MIN JEONG SEO HYOUNG HAK HAN PIL SEUNG SHIN MI YOUNG LEE Digital Background SO YEON CHOI SUN YOUNG JANG Background Painting Supervisor YONG NAM PARK ink and Paint Head of USAnimation Digital Dept. WOO SUNG JOENG Digital System - Chief HAE JIN PARK Digital System JUNG HEE YIM SEUNG WOO HONG EUN HA PARK SANG KEUM SHIN Digital Scan HYUN JOO LEE HYUN JOO PARK NA YOUNG KIM Digital Ink & Paint - Chef SOO JIN YIM Digital Ink & Painters HYUN AH KIM KI NAM AN KANG JAE LEE DO HEE KIM YOUNG IN CHOI HYE SUN AN SEUNG OK SHIN KWI OK KIM EUN YOUNG KIM OK SEON JI HYE YEOP YOON JUNG HEE YIM YOUNG SOOK HONG NAM YOUNG JUNG JIN HEE KIM Digital Camera - Chief SE HO NA Digital Camera HYUN WOOK CHO MIN SEOK JI TAE HOON LEE Los Angeles Crew Line Producer PETER TOBYANSEN Additional Production Designer p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} CHRIS SPELLMAN Casting by JUDITH BOULEY Chereography by JACQUI & BILL LANDRUM 1st Assistant Director JONATHAN SOUTHARD 2nd Assistant Director WILLIAM GREENFIELD 2nd 2nd Assistant Director TOPHER MILLER Production Supervisor GREGORY H. ALPERT Art Director TRISTAN BOURNE Art Department Coordinator DREW P. HOUPT Set Decorator KATHY LUCAS Viper HD Camera Operator CRIS LOMBARDI Sound Mixer DAVID KELSON 1st Assistant Camera MARK SANTONI 2nd Assistant Camera SCOTT RONNOW Loader ROGER WALL Viper HD Steadicam Operator BILL BRUMMOND Aerial Director of Photography LARRY BLANFORD Boom Operator JESSE KAPLAN Script Supervisor ANNA MARIA QUINTANA Costume Designer TERRI VALAZZA Costume Supervisor JENNIFER JANSEN Property Master TIM WILES Assistant Property Master CHUCK ASKERNEESE Production Coordinator GABRIELA RIOS p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Assistant Production Coordinator JEAN NAKAHARA Production Secretary JESSICA TATE Make-Up Department Head ART ANTHONY Key Make-Up Artist MYKE MICHAELS Hair Stylist BARBARA CANTU Chief Lighting Technician KELLY CLEAR Asst. Chief Lighting Technician CHRISTOPHER CULLITON Set Lighting Technicians WILLIE DAWKINS DAMON LIEBOWITZ TERENCE MCNALLY Chief Rigging Technician DONNA VEGA Assistant Chief Rigging Technician JEFF ORSA Rigging Electric JOSEPH M. RESSA First Company Grip BRIAN H. REYNOLDS Second Company Grip TOULOUSE HOLLIDAY Dolly Grip FRED COOPER Grips TIMOTHY DAY JOSEPH PRESSON NIEL WILLIAMS First Company Rigging Grip MARK SMITH Second Company Rigging Grip JON “SCOOTER” COUSINS Special Effects Coordinator BRIAN TIPTON Special Effects Forepersons MATT McDONNELL MARK NOEL Special Effects Welder JOSH KING On-Set Effects Technicians COREY PRITCHETT TERRY KING Welding Technician p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} SAMUEL DEAN Effects Water Technician DANIEL OSSELLO Pre-Visualization Artist CASEY SCHATZ Leadperson A.T. “TOMMY” SAMONA Buyer KRISTEN L. GASSNER Set Dressers BOBBY FRUGE JAMES BARROWS ART VASENIUS Location Manager GREG ALPERT Assistant Location Manager MICHAEL LOUIS Security Gaffer RICHARD “CURLY” LOPEZ Extras Casting KRISTAN BERONA Construction Coordinator KAREN HIGGINS General Foreperson STEVE KISSICK Propmaker Gang Bosses MATS HOLMBERG DAVE OTT Propmakers ROBERT ESPINOZA JEFF GOLDBERG KEITH McGEE Labor Foreperson STEVE VALENZUELA Laborer ALEX GIRON Paint Supervisor BOB DENNE Painters BOB DENNE, SR. THOMAS GIBSON On-Set Painter ROBERT SCHAEFER II Catering by CHEF ROBERT Chef STEVE WATSON Assistant Chefs BENJAMIN REYES p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} HORACIO VASQUEZ Craft Service MICHAEL KEHOE 1st Assistant Auditor DAVID HICKEY Accounting Clerk BEKKI HUNTER Construction Estimator LAURIE ARNOW-EPSTEIN Assistant to Mr. Osborne CHRIS CUMMINS Assistant To Mr. Hasselhoff HEATHER BOGDANOVICH CHARLENE BERGMAN Production Assistants MIKE DELPOLITO J.T. BOCK WILLIAM DICENSO Video Assist ALEX CACCIARELLI Transportation Consultant JOEL MARROW Transportation Captain RANDY CANTOR Transportation Co-Captain RODNEY LEE BENNETT Animals Provided by BOB DUNN ANIMAL SERVICE Safety Consultant PAUL HOLEHOUSE Medic ROBERT CABALLERO Marine Coordinator MIKE NEIPRIS Water Safety RENE HERRERA Boat Captain JEFF PIELET Stunt Coordinator PAT ROMANO Stunts ALEX DANIELS ANDY GILL JAMES HALTY DOUGLAS NEITHERCUT ROBERT McDOUGALL Puppeteers JONATHAN SILSBY ANTHONY GARDNER RUSSELL SHINKLE p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Miniatures Lead Sculptor JOE SCHMIDT Miniatures Sculptors AL EVANS ROBERT TOLONE Make-Up Effects and Animatronic Effects by TONY GARDNER AND ALTERIAN INC. Supervisor CONOR McCULLAGH Sculpting LILO TAUVAO Molding ANTHONY McCRAY HOWIE ADAMS Mechanical Design RUSS SHINKLE Paint Supervisor VANCE HARTWELL Hair Supervisor URSALA HAWKS Prosthetics Application TIM HUIZING THOM FLOUTZ Florida Crew Production Consultant NATE BRUCKNER On-Set Dresser JIM WILLIAMS 1st Assistant Camera CHRIS FISHER Loader SHAYNA ALPERT Assistant Props ANDREW WERT Painter CARLA BAILEY PETERS Sound Mixer MARK WEBER Boom Operator KEVIN CHERCHIAI Production Assistants KELLY PONTILLO JORGE SENISSE MAGDEY VIGOA Animal Wrangler TAMMY BLACKBURN Additional Hair PAULETTE SCHOEN p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Additional Make-Up SUSIE PFIFTER KELLY NAGLE Dolby Grip LUCIANO RODRIGUEZ Grips KURT GLASSER TONY JANSSEN ALAN MALATESTA Electricians BOB BAKER BARRY LOPEZ SCOTT STUART MARK WOSTAK Marine Consultant MIKE McGUIRE Captain JAY PALAMINO Camera Boat Captain MIKE BOMAR Boat Operator LUKE HALPIN Utility Boat Operator NORM McMILLAN Utility Boat Deckhand BRENDON “BUBBA” WILLARD Tug Boat Operators JIM FORHOLT ALLEN KURKLAND Deckhand MIKE METZ Medic FRED MOYSE Digital Production by WARNER BROS. ANIMATION and A. FILM A/S Associate Producers &Animators STEVE WILZBACH STEFAN FJELDMARK ANDERS MASHUP Digital Background Digital Background Painter Supervisor DENNIS VENIZELOS Digital Background Painters CHRIS DUNCAN CRAIG KELLY MICKI ZURCHER Scanners DAVE BONNELL DON SHUMP Digital Painters p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} LISA LEONARDI-KNIGHT GINA EVANS Animation Checkers EDWIN SHORTESS PENELOPE SEVIER Final Scene Planning Final Scene Planning Supervisor GINA BRADLEY Final Scene Planners KIM PATTERSON BINGO FERGUSON DAN LARSEN DARIN DREW STEVE MILLS RICK MOSER Digital Effects Digital Effects Supervisor MIAE KIM Digital Effects Artists JOE TSENG RICK ECHEVARRIA NADJA BONACINA ANNIE WONG JEFF DEFALQUE Color Compositing Color Compositing Supervisor SYLVIA FILCAK Color Compositors CONSTANCE ALLEN SARAH JANE KING PAM KLEYMAN CLAIRE WILLIAMS ALLISON JOTA BRANDON BLOCK Final Check Final Check Supervisor DENNIS BONNELL Final Checkers DOUG TIANO LOUIE JHOCSON HELEN O’FLYNN Production Assistant Production Managers SHANNON CALDE AMY WU Animation Coordinator MIKE VERANO Production Accountant ZEBA FAHID Viper HD Assembly by p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} WHITNEY GEARIN Technology Technology Support GEORGE ALUZZI ALAN HAGGE ALEXI PIERRE STEVE KLAVETT STEVEN SEED ACME Digital Specialist Supervisor JAMES HATHCOCK ACME Digital Specialist PAULINE GALLIMARD Color Management Supervision BILL BAGGELAAR Visual Effects by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT AND MAGIC and WBA VISUAL EFFECTS Production Management Visual Effects Supervisor BRAD KUEHN Visual Effects Producer LORI J. NELSON Visual Effects Production Manager BLAINE WHITNEY Assistant Visual Effects Production Manager GABRIELLE BARRERRE ROBINSON Compositing Compositing Supervisor DAN LEVITAN Compositing TDs BETH BLOCK CHARLES MEREDITH CHRISTOPHER DAWSON GILBERT GONZALES HUGO DOMINGUEZ MATHIAS FRODIN RIMAS JUCHNEVICIUS JON TANIMOTO CHRIS S. WATTS Rig Removal Department Paint TDs CHRISTINE CRAM BARBARA A. BORDO Rotoscoping Department Rotoscoping TDs WALLY CHIN LAURA MURILLO Computer Graphics CG Supervisor MANNY WONG CG TD - FX BRETT BOGGS p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} JOHN A. ARMSTRONG CG TD - Lighting and FX JONGO YUK Visual Effects Editorial Assistant VFX Editor DANIEL ARKIN Data i/O Production Support Engineers DOUG LUBERTS MATT J. POPHAN On-Set Support VFX On-Set PA EDWARD PEDERSEN Animation Catering by BOYZ IN THE KITCHEN Sound/Music Departments Supervising Sound Editor TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, M.P.S.E. Supervising Sound Designer JEFF HUTCHINS Sound Effects Editors THOMAS SYSLO ERIC FREEMAN DOUG ANDORKA MARC MAILAND Dialogue/ADR Editors MATTHEW BROWN TONY OSTYN Foley Editors ROY BRAVERMAN BRIAN MARS SCOTT TINSLEY Assistant Sound Editor DAISUKE SAWA Foley Artists SARAH MONAT ROBIN HARLAN Foley Mixer RANDY K. SINGER ADR Mixer BOB BARON ADR Voice Casting JOYCE’S VOICES Digital Sound Editing by p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} HACIENDA POST, INC. Re-Recording Mixers PATRICK CYCCONE MICHAEL KELLER Additional Mixing TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, CAS DOUG ANDORKA ERIC FREEMAN Production Dialogue Recording Engineers MARK HOWLETT CARLOS SOTOLONGO Dolby Sound Consultant JIM WRIGHT Knee Slapping Sound Effects Courtesy of KENT OSBORNE Music Orchestrated and Conducted by GEORGE S. CLINTON GREGOR NARHOLZ Music Performed by THE LONDON METROPOLITAN ORCHESTRA Orchestra Leader PETER MANNING Orchestra Contractor ANDY BROWN Recorded and Mixed by PETER COBBIN Recorded and Mixed at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON Music Preparation VIC FRASER, GLOBAL MUSIC SERVICE Music Editors JAY B. RICHARDSON NICK CARR Assistant Music Editor DENISE OKIMOTO Music Clearance SESSING MUSIC SERVICES Music Consultant EBAN SCHLETTER ”Bob Squad” Cue by TOM ROTHROCK Technicolor Digital Imaging by Digital Film Colorist TRENT JOHNSON Digital Intermediate Producers CARRIE HOLECEK CHRIS HOLT V.P. of Color Imaging R&D JOSHUA PINES Imaging Supervisor CHRIS KUTCKA p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Title Sequence Composite TREY FREEMAN Digital Opticals RON BARR Soundtrack Album Available on SIRE/WARNER BROS. RECORDS “SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME” by Derek Drymon, Stephen Hillenburg, Mark Harrison & Blaise Smith Performed by The Pirates featuring Jeremy Birchall, Dwayne Condon, Craig Copeland, Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Michael Geiger, Nick Jameson, Bob Joyce, Norman Large, Rick Logan & Gary Stockdale with The London Metropolitan Orchestra Produced by Gregor Narholz “HAWAIIAN MARCH” by Setsuo Ohashi & Yasuteru Miura Performed by The Waikikis Courtesy of AMC Records Belgium “STEEL LICKS” Written & Performed by Jeremy Wakefield Courtesy of Nickelodeon “VIBE STING” Written & Performed by Nicholas Carr Courtesy of Nickelodeon “GOOFY GOOBER SONG” by Eban Schletter, Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Kent Osborne, Paul Tibbitt & Aaron Springer Performed by Eban Schletter, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke & Tim Blaney Additional Vocals by Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Wilson & Carlos Alazraqui Produced by Eban Schletter “STEEL STING” Written & Performed by Jeremy Wakefield Courtesy of Nickelodeon “DROWSY REEF” Written & Performed by Jeremy Wakefield and Sage Guyton Courtesy of Nickelodeon “SPONGEBOB THEME” Written & Performed by Jeremy Wakefield and Sage Guyton Courtesy of Nickelodeon “SONG DEDICATED TO THE GIANT SQUID OF THE WORLD” by Stephen Hillenburg, Steve Belfer & Carlos Palazio Performed by The Snails Produced by Tom Rothrock “YOU BETTER SWIM” by Ian Fraser Kilmister Performed by Motorhead Produced by Tom Rothrock “HERE I GO AGAIN” by David Coverdale & Bernard Marsden Performed by Mike Tarantino Produced by Tom Rothrock “NOW THAT WE’RE MEN” by Will Schaefer, Stephen Hillenburg, p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Kent Osborne, Paul Tibbitt & Aaron Springer Performed by Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke with The London Metropolitan Orchestra Featuring Tom Wilson, Dee Bradley Baker, Mr. Lawrence, Clancy Brown & Rodger Bumpass Produced by Gregor Narholz Courtesy of Sonoton “GOOFY GOOBER ROCK” a derivative of “I WANNA ROCK” by Dee Snider New lyrics by Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Stephen Hillenburg, Kent Osborne, Aaron Springer & Paul Tibbitt Performed by Tom Rothrock & Jim Wise Produced by Tom Rothrock “JUST A GIGOLO”/“I AIN’T GOT NOBODY” Performed by David Lee Roth Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing “JUST A GIGOLO” by Irving Caesar Leonello Casucci & Julius Brammer “I AIN’T GOT NOBODY” by Spencer Williams & Roger Graham “I’LL SEE YOU IN HAWAII” by Tony Todaro Performed by The Diamond Head Beachcombers Courtesy of The RCA Records Label Under license from BMG Film & TV Music “OCEAN MAN” by Aaron Freeman & Michael Melchiondo Performed by Ween Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing “SPONGEBOB & PATRICK CONFRONT THE PSYCHIC WALL OF ENERGY” by Wayne Coyne, Steven Drozd & Michael Ivins Performed by The Flaming Lips Produced by The Flaming Lips, Dave Fridmann & Scott Booker The Flaming Lips perform courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. “JUST A KID” by Jeff Tweedy Performed & Produced by Wilco Wilco performs courtesy of Nonesuch Records Inc. “THE BEST DAY EVER” by Andy Paley & Tom Kenny Performed by Tom Kenny Produced by Andy Paley "LIKE WOW" Performed by Leslie Carter L. Carter courtesy of DreamWorks Records Camera Cranes and Dollies by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Filmed with Remote Cranes from PANAVISION REMOTE SYSTEMS VIPER HD STEADYCAM TRANSFER VIPER HD TRANSFER 70MM TO 35MM VIPER REMOTE CONTROLS Additional Photographic Equipment by GEO FILM GROUP, INC. Credit Sequence Wave Footage Courtesy of p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} JACK McCOY Spongebob Plays Only FERNANDEZ GUITARS Dedicated to JULES ENGEL (1909? - 2003) The Filmmakers Wish to Thank BILLY WEBER ERIC COLEMAN, KEVIN KAY, MARGIE COHN, SUSAN GRODE, MARK TAYLOR, BRAD BIRD, TOM MCGRATH, PHIL LORD AND CHRIS MILLER, JAY ROACH, JOE RANFT, JOHN LASSETER HUNTINGTON BEACH SURF MUSEUM, GEORGE GREENOUGH, DICK VIVIAN, DAN CRANE, NAN MORALES, JOHN SOTELO, MILLA ZELTER, CHETAN PATEL, COLE HANNAN, HEIDI JOHNSON, CRAIG ARONSON, SEYMOUR STEIN, TOM WHALLY, KAREN HILLENBURG, CLAY HILLENBURG, ANNA EISENMAN, THOMAS EISENMAN, MICHAEL EISENMAN, NANCY DRYMON, VERA DRYMON, HAZEL DRYMON, MADELINE DRYMON and ARCHITEUTHIS Rendered by OpenGL® Imagery Animated with USAnimation® Toom Boom's Powered Software Visual Effects Handled by AUTODESK® MAYA ARNOLD TYPO® PRODUCTION BABIES: ANTONIO ATSUYA NAITO MOLLURA, MILES CHRISTOPHER BAKSHI, CORA JANE BAKER, NORA TERESE KENNY, CHRISTIAN and ISABELLA MOLIERI, EMMA KATE BENNETT, CONNOR JAMESON WISE, KATE FINLEY WISE, JAMES RANSOM JOHNSON-BROWN THE HMS BOUNTY Captain Robin Walbridge and Crew ST. PETERSBURG CONVENTION & VISITORS BUREAU Jennifer Parramore, Film Comissioner THE ST. PETERSBURG PIER Susan M. Robertson, Marketing Manager EIDC Los Angeles Film Office Kodak MOTION PICTURE FILM color by deluxe FILMED WITH PANAVISION CAMERAS & LENSES DOLBY® DIGITAL IN SELECTED THEATRES dts Want more Spongebob? Go to www.unitedplankton.com Nickelodeon, SpongeBob SquarePants and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. COPYRIGHT © MMIV PARAMOUNT PICTURES and VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All Rights Reserved. THE PERSONS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS (OR CYCLOPS, GOOFY GOOBERS) IS UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. NO. 41200 MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Category:Credits